


What are you making?

by CookieDoughMe



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: 1980s, Gen, Nathan's Lamps, but I am not too worried because the 1980s timeline is impossible to understand in any case;), in the sense that I don't know if this would fit with the canon 1980s timeline or not, playing fast and loose with canon timelines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 21:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19237366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieDoughMe/pseuds/CookieDoughMe
Summary: Thispopsicle-stick lampfic was prompted byGreyHavenwondering whether a young Nathan would appreciate the significance of Garland keeping the lamps around.





	What are you making?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreyHaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyHaven/gifts).



"Hello Nathan," Lucy smiled down at him from the doorway. "Is your father home?"

"No," replied Nathan, a little sulkily. "Is at work. Is always at work." Nathan turned from the door to go back to what he had been doing, and Lucy followed him inside.

"You know he only works so hard so he can keep you safe though, right?" she asked.

Nathan shrugged and painted a line of glue along a popsicle-stick. 

"What are you making?" Lucy asked, dropping down to his level with interest.

Suddenly self-conscious, Nathan shrugged again. "Stupid," he muttered, and pushed it away from him, the final stick left un-glued.

"It's not stupid, Nathan, it's lovely. I've seen one a bit like this before, in your fathers office. There are a few in the station, aren't there; did you make them all?"

Nathan nodded, muttered, "Stupid," under his breath again.

"Your father doesn't think they're stupid," Lucy told him earnestly. Nathan looked up at her then, a touch of surprise and hope in his eyes. "He loves having them in his office because they remind him of you," she told him simply. She could have told him how Garland had shouted at the detective who almost broke one by mistake, she could have told him how relieved he was when she caught one as it fell, but those were details, those were the evidence. She could see from the look on the boy's face that a simple statement of fact from her was enough for Nathan to believe it.

"Really?" he asked.

"Really," Lucy told him firmly.

Nathan smiled at her and reached out for the lamp again, adding the final stick with extra care.


End file.
